Zoe Hanna
(full list) |series = 22 • 23 • 24 • 25 • 26 • 27 • 28 • 29 • 30 |name=Zoe Walker |born= |occupation=Consultant in emergency medicine (2007-11) Trauma Lead (2010-12) Senior consultant in emergency medicine (2011-16) Acting Clinical Lead Consultant in Emergency Medicine (2008; 2012-13) Lead Consultant in Emergency Medicine (2013-14) Deputy Lead Consultant in Emergency Medicine (2014-16) |spouse=Max Walker ( , separated) |partner=Nick Jordan (2009-10) |relatives=Greta Miller (mother-in-law) |nationality=British Indian }} Zoe Walker (née Hanna; born 23 August 1974) is a senior consultant in emergency medicine who worked in the emergency department of Holby City Hospital from 2007 to 2016. She arrived in the department at the end of 2007, and became Clinical Lead in 2013, before stepping down from the position the following year. Upon arriving at the ED, Harry Harper was the Clinical Lead. After Harry's resignation, Zoe and Maggie went head-to-head for the job. Zoe eventually got offered the job, but resigned in 2008 after Maggie's departure. Nick Jordan took over just weeks later, and Zoe and Nick bonded closely, and even had a brief relationship between 2009 an 2010. When his partner, Yvonne Rippon, was taken away to a specialist spine clinic as a result of injuries she sustained during the Holby riots, Nick decided to leave temporarily leaving Zoe as acting Clinical Lead. He returned to the ED with her temporarily in 2013, before making the permanent decision to quit, therefore giving Zoe the permanent position. Throughout her time in the department she saw the arrival and departure of many staff, including Sam Nicholls, Tom Kent and Linda Andrews. She married Max Walker in 2015, but they're currently separated. In April 2016, she was offered a job in Michigan alongside Nick Jordan, and she left the ED the following month. Early life Zoe's parents are from Lahar, India. Time in the emergency department (2007-16) In December 2007 on New Year's Eve, Zoe's car ran out of petrol whilst she was driving into Holby, where she was due to start working the next day. She went to a nearby farm house in search of fuel when she came across a woman who had been shot, and she sacrificed arriving on time to help her. In January, Zoe blamed Abs for the death of a lorry driver in the ED which led him to make an inspirational speech about how hard the nurses work. The following week, Zoe and Maggie clashed when Maggie interfered with Zoe's patient. In February, Adam and Zoe shared a kiss outside the pub after their shift. After Harry's departure in March, Zoe and Maggie went head-to-head in a competition to get his job as Clinical Lead. Eventually Zoe was offered the job by Marilyn as a result of Maggie abandoning her patients to persuade Ruth to move in with her. She had her first day as Clinical Lead towards the end of March, and she told Maggie that Ruth would have to return to work as she was still receiving a full wage. When Adam turned up late to work the following week, he was reprimanded by Zoe. Later in 2008, Zoe began an affair with Sean Anderson, the husband of staff nurse Jessica Harrison. In August, a tribunal at the Coroners' Court was held against Maggie on counts of negligence. Marilyn blackmailed Zoe into lying in court to condemn Maggie, or have her affair with Sean revealed. Zoe initially agreed and let Marilyn destroy the correct patient notes, but when called to the stand Zoe revealed everything, clearing Maggie's name. Maggie left the hospital as a result of the case, but was thankful to all of the staff who supported her. After stepping down as Clinical Lead in September, Zoe found out that she was infertile. In an effort to forget about it, she went to a club and got drunk, but ended up falling from a toilet cubicle wall after becoming locked in. Dixie and Jeff took her back to the ED, where Nick was unimpressed with her recklessness. In November, Zoe became deeply involved with a mother and daughter, Abby Evans and Sharice Brookes. When Zoe found Sharice wandering alone in the hospital, she briefly took her home with her. In January 2009, Zoe began to befriend Abby when she was admitted to the ED with wounds from domestic abuse. When both Abby and Sharice's father were admitted after a serious car accident, Zoe raced to find Sharice, who was missing. The following week, it fell on Zoe to inform Sharice that both of her parents had died. Zoe felt it was her duty to look after Sharice, and even began looking into fostering her. At the end of the month, Zoe told Sharice of her plans to foster her. Zoe soon began to experience the pressures of the work-motherhood balance. Zoe had never had to consider anyone else in her life, but she now had Sharice. After caring for Sharice for a short period of time Zoe decided that she wanted to formally become her full-time carer but Sharice's grandparents wanted her to stay in Scotland with them even though she hadn't seen them in a long time. When there was trouble with Sharice's childminder, her grandmother began to worry for her, although Zoe was adamant that she was coping. The following week, Zoe had no choice but to bring Sharice into work with her, proving the strain of a work-motherhood balance. Finally admitting that it wasn't working out, Zoe bid an emotional farewell to Sharice as she handed her over to her grandparents. In June, Zoe was upset when she discovered that Nick had a brain tumour, but even more confused as to why he hadn't told her sooner. The following month, Nick was suspended after covering for one of Zoe's mistakes, which made her feel even worse. In September, Zoe took charge of the new F2 doctors who had joined the department, and she paired herself up with Lenny. Later in the month, Zoe began a relationship with Nick, who had now been told that his brain tumour was terminal. Although he was offered a potential life-saving procedure, he refused to sign the consent forms. After making this decision, he went into arrest and his condition worsened, causing the doctors caring for him to demand an answer to whether or not he was receiving treatment. Zoe, admiring his ability and considering it a great mistake to give up treatment and loose such a skilled surgeon, faked Nick's signature and approved the operation. Nick survived the operation and, as a result, was granted to live for at least another 5 years, although the tumour couldn't be fully removed. When Nick came around he had given up with fighting his illness, so he asked Zoe to kill him by administering a lethal drug, which she refused to do. He was discharged into her care, but was angry with her for faking his signature, so he shut her out completely. The department were surprised when she announced his recovery. In October, Zoe discovered that her new boyfriend Joel was only 15 and still in school. He stole a memory stick containing patient files in order to ensure that she'd see him again. Zoe later told Adam about the missing memory stick, and she was told by Henry that she had until 4 o'clock to get it back to him, or she would lose her job. Zoe met with Joel outside the ED to give him £500 in exchange for it, but he simply tried to kiss her again and ran off with the money. Nick tracked him down at the zoo, but Joel swallowed the memory stick upon learning that Nick was a friend of Zoe's. Joel was admitted to the ED, and Zoe was finally able to retrieve the memory stick. In December, Zoe accompanied Noel to a Christmas party at his father's old people's home. However, Noel was distraught to discover that his father no longer recognised him and soon asked Zoe to help some of the elderly people when they appeared to be ill. In the new year, Nick decided to forgive Zoe and they began a relationship. Nick was newly open to his extended life and keen to start a family with Zoe. Although Zoe loved him deeply, she was ashamed of the fact that she was unable to have children. As a result, she kept it a secret from Nick and tried a drug treatment in order to conceive. It came to a point where the side effects became so bad she collapsed in the staff room and was found by Kirsty and Adam, and this as well made Nick think she was pregnant. The treatment had other side effects, and all the side effects were those of morning sickness, so Nick started to believe she was pregnant. Zoe tried to come clean to him, but ended up digging herself deeper. Nick discovered the fertility pills in her bag in August and confronted her. However, he didn't realise Zoe was using the pills to conceive because she couldn't, and promoted her efforts in using medicine to conceive. Zoe soon became too guilty to continue and told Nick about her condition and the fact that she wasn't pregnant. He, upset that she lied to him, broke off the wedding. Devastated, she spent the days trying to impress and equally annoy him. In October 2010, Zoe gave advice to new staff nurse Madiha Durrani that if she wanted to fit in, she should keep her head down and get to work. In January 2011, Zoe was forced to call Nick after Ruth attempted to perform an illegal operation on a patient in the on call room. They eventually managed to find her but it was too late and Ruth was sent to the psychiatric wards. In March 2011, Zoe developed a friendship with Dylan Keogh, a new consultant. Closed off and abrupt, Zoe called him out on his behaviour quickly and the two soon become close. In December, she and Dylan became trapped the in the burning hospital whilst trying to save a patients life. Thinking they were going to die, Zoe reflected on the fact that she wishes she'd gotten married and kissed Dylan on the cheek. When they finally escaped the ED, she found out that Dylan was married to Sam. Even though Zoe had denied liking Dylan in that way, it was clear she was upset. She walked off into an ambulance with a patient, still in shock from the day's events. In March 2012, Zoe and Linda went on a night out to a local nightclub but were quickly needed as medics when they discovered a teenager in need of help on the bathroom floor. Appreciative of Linda's help the previous week, Zoe tried to convince her niece Britney that living with her aunt might not be such a bad idea. In April, Zoe was called to testify against Sam at the GMC hearing in regards to an incident where she forcibly restrained a patient. However, Zoe later made a discovery about an underlying medical condition of the man she restrained, which saved Sam's job. on her first shift as acting Clinical Lead. ]] In August 2012 with the department still reeling in from the aftermath of the Holby riots, Zoe had her first shift as acting Clinical Lead since Nick's departure with Yvonne after she was stabbed in the riots. She quickly found herself having to make a difficult decision of which patient should get the remaining bed in ITU. In October, Zoe worked closely alongside other members of staff to discover the source of the recent e-coli outbreak. However, Zoe quickly found that being Clinical Lead got in the way of being a doctor for her, when she was called out to respond to the press outside the ED. In January 2013, Nick returned to the ED with Yvonne after she took a turn for the worse. However, Zoe was forced to put her foot down in treating Yvonne as Nick failed to acknowledge the true severity of her condition. After her death, Nick left the ED for good to go to Michigan, and handed over the permanent role of Clinical Lead to Zoe. In March, Zoe and Ash clashed over the treatment of a patient who had been severely injured in an explosion. The following month, Zoe went out of her way when she and Tess suspected some teenage girls had been the victims of female genital mutilation. In August, Zoe panicked when she learned that Tess was considering handing in her resignation. However, Zoe's day proved to be eventful enough when a protester locked herself to the door of Zoe's office, guarding an asylum seeker. In September, Zoe finally picked up on Tess and Fletch's secret affair. In January 2014, Carol Walcott, Dixie's on off girlfriend, was admitted to the ED and it was down to Zoe and Tess to save her but they were unable to as her underlying injuries were too severe. The following month, Zoe spent the day with Max as a porter after being accused of not being in touch with her staff. Zoe faced the prospect of losing Lily after she threw a drunken kiss at Ash on Valentine's Day. It was not long after that Lily made a complaint to the board about Ash, accusing him of workplace bullying. Although Ash was given a formal written warning, Zoe was surprised when he told her they should keep Lily on. In March, Zoe was on to Guy Self for a new consultant to be hired in the ED. However, he had hired former cardiothoracic surgeon Connie Beauchamp without Zoe's approval. Zoe spoke to Guy, and he explained to her that Connie was one of the best the hospital has ever had and to make her feel welcome. Zoe and Connie instantly clashed when Connie abandoned the ED to attend a call out with the paramedics, endangering her life. The following week, Zoe and Connie started to have disputes about how the ED should have been run, and Zoe was shocked when she heard Louise's voice come over a new tannoy system that Connie had installed. Later in April, Zoe shared a kiss with porter Max Walker outside the pub after he sent her flowers. In the following months, Connie raised her concerns about Zoe to Ash, but later took her out for a drink. Ash and Zoe soon realised that Connie was simply playing them against one another. In June, Connie raised concerns to Guy about Zoe's competence as Clinical Lead. Later in the month, Zoe was continuing to struggle with everything in the ED and decided to leave to go to the scene of a helicopter accident. After a heated conversation with Guy about her abandoning the ED, Zoe stepped down as Clinical Lead and asked Connie if she would take over, to which she accepted. Although Guy was intent on Connie getting rid of Zoe, Connie explained to him how Zoe was one of the most competent doctors she'd ever worked with. In August, Zoe was dissatisfied as her fortieth birthday arrived and a check up provided negative feedback. She once again left the ED to attend the scene of an accident and upon return was confronted angrily by Connie. This prompted Zoe to hand in her resignation. In October, Zoe returned to the ED but was surprised that the staff hadn't been told that she was coming back. By this point, she had moved in with Dylan on his houseboat. In January 2015, Connie shouted as Zoe, accusing her of spreading the video footage of her shaking Grace in the ED's reception. However, it transpired that it was Hailey Blake who had done it. Zoe treated Hailey after she suffered a panic attack outside the ED. In February, Zoe and Max got back together after he impressed her with his IT expertise. By the end of the month, Max wanted their relationship to go public but Zoe disagreed so Max challenged her for an excuse for keeping it a secret. In May, Zoe was offered to step in as acting Clinical Lead until Connie returned but refused to take the role, and Dylan took it instead. In June, Zoe and Max began to worry about money which resulted in Max sleeping in his car for the night. However, they soon made up the following week. In July, Zoe had a disastrous dinner date with Max and his mother Greta who was more concerned about Zoe's age. Zoe left the dinner early and Greta told Max to dump her. However, Zoe later admitted to Max that she couldn't have children but he replied with a proposal and she said yes. At the beginning of August, Rita confided in Zoe about her discovery of Dylan's OCD regarding resus bay 4, but Dylan was unimpressed when he discovered that she'd told people. That evening, the staff threw an engagement party for Max and Zoe after the news spread around the department. Meanwhile, Dylan continued to ignore Zoe and Rita for the next few weeks, but Zoe soon found herself fighting for Dylan's job when Connie expressed concern about him. He was appreciative, and agreed to walk Zoe down the aisle. On the night before their wedding, Zoe went out with Rita, Robyn and Greta for her hen night but ended up sleeping with a man who she met at the bar. On the day of the wedding, which was also Zoe's 41st birthday, Zoe revealed the events of the previous night to Dylan, but her and Max got married anyway. At the reception, Dylan inadvertently revealed the truth and Zoe admitted what had happened to Max. He became angry, and Zoe fled to Dylan's houseboat which was located across the lake. She told him to drive off, but at the same time a fight broke out between Louis and Max which started a fire when a patio heater was knocked over. Seeing the fire, Zoe told Dylan that they'd have to go back but it was too late when an ember landed on the boat and set fire to a nearby gas canister. Dylan and Zoe prepared to jump into the lake, but Dylan ran back inside at last minute to get his lucky talisman which left Zoe alone in the water. Charlie jumped in to save her and was successful but later suffered a heart attack. Zoe recovered in the ED after suffering from hypothermia. She and Max later kissed but he refused to forgive her for her unfaithfulness. By September, the pair began talking again but Max eventually decided to ask her for a divorce. In January 2016 Max's one night stand, Victoria was admitted to the ED. Zoe began treating her but it was evident to them both that there was nothing wrong with her. On Valentine's Day, Zoe and Max kissed in a cubicle whilst she was treating an eye injury of his, sustained when he accidentally called his Valentine's date Zoe, and his date threw roses at him. In April 2016, Zoe told Connie that she planned to leave Holby for a fresh start. At the end of the month, Zoe went to help Max and Mercedes' son Connor after they had become trapped inside Shelle's house. She arrived and was able to help them and tend to Connor's injuries. Although she'd sent a drunken voice message to Max expressing her love for him the night before, they managed to stay professional and got Connor back to the ED. Whilst he was recovering, they shared a kiss, although by this point she had already been offered a job in Michigan working with Nick Jordan. security. ]] In May, she was preparing to leave Holby, with only Connie and Hanssen aware of her departure. Max soon caught on, but on her last day, she ended up becoming involved in a violent encounter involving Shelle and Mercedes' partner Vince. Zoe and her replacement Elle Gardner were forced to fight for Vince's life after Shelle violently stabbed him and took them into a side room of The Hope & Anchor. Earlier that day, Elle had hit Vince with her car by accident, so his injuries were still present from then. Max eventually located them, and Zoe was stabbed in the hand by Shelle. They got him back to the ED safely, and soon the news of Zoe leaving had got out to other members of staff. Robyn heard of Max's plan to go with her to the US, and confronted Zoe which made her reconsider whether to let him go. She eventually got a taxi to the airport without telling Max, but Robyn was left feeling guilty and drove him there to go after her. He was able to stop her just as she was about to go through the gate, but she told him that she couldn't be with him as she knew she'd hurt him again. She told Max to leave as she boarded the plane to start fresh in America. Personal life sharing a kiss in April 2016.]] She entered the ED as a new consultant, and quickly got into into a relationship with Sean, a married man who also worked in the hospital. Zoe had a habit of frequently boozing and going out on the town and consequently would turn up to work hungover. Once news of the affair with Sean came out, Zoe was shamed. She lost her good friend Jessica and retired into herself. In 2014 she started dating Max Walker, a porter at the ED. In July 2015, they became engaged when Max proposed to her. The wedding took place on 23 August 2015, which was also Zoe's 41st birthday. However, in October Max asked Zoe for a divorce due to the fact she cheated on him the night before their wedding. In January 2016, she returned to the ED after a period of absence, in which time she had been to America to visit Nick Jordan, her former lover. Zoe and Max shared a kiss in February 2016 after Max's Valentine's date threw roses in his face for accidentally calling her Zoe. By April 2016, the couple had shown signs of getting back together, although Zoe had by this point decided to leave Holby and go for a job in America with Nick Jordan. She left for the airport without him, and although he caught her up, she said it was for the best that they went their separate ways. Trivia *After Zoe discovered she was infertile, she took steps to foster Sharice Brookes, but then she realised that she would always put her job first. *She had an affair with Jessica's husband Sean. *She slept with a 15-year-old who then tried to blackmail her. *She forged Jordan's consent to surgery, which lengthened his life expectancy by numerous years. *Zoe got married to Max Walker in August 2015. *Zoe left for a job offered by Nick Jordan in America in May 2016. Behind the scenes portrayed Zoe for over 8 years.]] Sunetra Sarker portrayed Zoe Hanna on Casualty from December 2007 to May 2016. Sarker described Zoe as: "strong, cheeky and rebellious." Appearances : See also: Character appearances and Category:Zoe centric. Zoe made her first appearance on Casualty in the Series 22 episode "Take a Cup of Kindness". Her final episode, "Hello, I Must Be Going" aired on 7 May 2016. In total, she appeared in almost 350 episodes and is one of the show's longest running characters. References Category:Characters Category:Past characters Category:Female characters Category:Doctors Category:Consultants Category:Clinical Leads Category:2007 arrivals Category:2016 departures